Follow The Yellow Brick Road
by LaiRaye
Summary: One Tree Hill is shaken to it's very core when news breaks that Peyton lied about her baby's father.
1. Chapter 1

_***Author's Note: I know I still have my other fics to finish, but I just thought of this idea for one, and was too pumped to NOT do it. It will borderline on parody sometimes, just because I want to cram it full of irony. I think I will have a lot of fun writing this. I hope it's not too crazy of a concept. Enjoy!_

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: Lions and Tigers and Bears! Oh, my!**

"It's mine," Julian said.

"What?" Brooke was shaking.

He looked too somber for this to be some sort of cruel joke.

Brooke looked at him in disbelief.

So many emotions swirled around inside of her.

Yet anger seemed to overwhelm them all.

"How is that even...possible?"

Her teeth were clenched as she struggled to get out her words.

He was looking at the floor. He couldn't believe he was telling her this. But he couldn't keep it a secret any longer.

"It was a couple months after Lucas' and Lindsey's wedding. I knew I shouldn't have but... I couldn't help myself. It was a chance too perfect to pass up. And yet...here we are."

He spoke as if he loathed himself. Brooke put her hand on his back, timidly, and rubbed it. She knew it must be hard for him to tell her this.

"Am I the only one who knows?"

Brooke had to ask even though she knew in her heart what his answer would be.

"No. She knows. She won't admit it. She lied to my face about it. But she definitely knows," Julian said shaking his head.

Brooke felt like screaming.

Julian said what Brooke had dreaded.

"She's lied to everyone. To Lucas..."

Julian looked Brooke straight in the eyes and finished.

"Peyton's baby is mine."


	2. Chapter 2

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: I Haven't Got a Brain, Only Straw**

FLASHBACK

"Julian..."

Peyton whispered into the phone. Her heart was aching.

"I know you're probably asleep but...I want you to know that I'm in LA. I'm...I'm right outside your apartment. If you're awake and you get this. Please...let me in. I have to talk to you."

She hung up. She was sobbing.

If this didn't work out like she had envisioned. If he didn't come through for her...she didn't know what she was going to do. Two rejections was more than she could handle.

She then heard the song "Somebody Loved" by the Weepies playing.

It was her phone. She quickly answered it. "Julian?"

There was silence.

"Julian?" she said, with more urgency in her voice.

"Yeah, it's me.." he responded.

Before he could talk she started to say, while crying, "Julian, please! Please let me in, I need to see you! I miss you so much! That's why I came back! Let me in, please..."

Her speech was almost indecipherable through all of her tears.

Julian paused. 'Why is she here, now?' he thought to himself. It seemed strange. Why didn't she fight for me right when we broke up?

He beeped to let her in.

Within 30 seconds, she was at his door.

She looked a mess, like when they had first met.

Which made him think 'Lucas'.

"Peyton," he said, his voice thick with annoyance. "Is this about Lucas? Because I don't want to hear it.."

"No! It's not," she buried her face in her hands.

She tried to compose herself.

"Julian...I'm here because I realized..."

She could barely believe what she was even saying.

It was hard for her to say it as if it were the truth.

She stared at Julian. "I don't love Lucas."

She bit her lip. "I love you..."

Julian was pretty sure she was lying. But a part of him wanted so much for it to be true. She was funny, smart and beautiful. She had potential to be someone remarkable. To him, she was remarkable, until Lucas got in the way...

Screw it.

He took her in his arms and suddenly their lips met. He was only going to hold her, but Peyton seemed to want something else. She kissed him like she was starving....like she was a force that couldn't be contained.

She threw her arms around him and pushed against him with her thin body. She was weak but her actions were strong. Julian felt like he was in a blur.

It was like she had made up her mind and he couldn't have stopped her even if he wanted to.

They fell on the bed.

"I love you," she said, forcing herself to believe it.

"I love you too," Julian said, feeling almost like a zebra being devoured by a lioness.

And then it happened.

And it was exactly like she had envisioned.


	3. Chapter 3

**------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: Are You A Good Witch, or a Bad Witch?**

_1 week after Brooke and Julian spoke...._

Brooke and Peyton were spending time together at Peyton's house.

Brooke was sewing an blanket for the baby. She still felt livid at Peyton for all of her lies and deceit. But Brooke, of course, was good at masking her emotions.

She wondered how much of what Peyton had told everyone was a complete fabrication. Could she really die from having this baby? Was that a lie too?

As she sewed, Peyton chirped on and on about how happy she was.

"...the baby is going to be so beautiful," she said dreamily. "I bet she'll have Lucas' eyes. And my nose. And of course she'll love music..."

She went on and on. Brooke felt like throwing up.

The baby would probably have Peyton's eyes and Julian's grin. She'd be creative but not gloomy. She'd be a positive person who wanted the people around her to be happy.

That's how Brooke envisioned Peyton's daughter.

That was closer to the truth.

"What if I don't get to meet her..." Peyton's eyes teared up.

Brooke didn't know what to think.

"You will," Brooke assured her.

"I know. I mean, it's meant to be right?"

Brooke stopped sewing.

"Lucas and I were meant to have her. I know I made the right decision in keeping her. Why should I get punished for doing the right thing?"

Brooke then looked at Peyton, her eyes like embers.

"Your tummy is pretty big isn't it? For being 5 months? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you looked almost about 8 months."

Her glance never left Peyton's face.

Peyton looked away and laughed awkwardly. "...Weird, huh?"

Peyton struggled to brush off that comment.

"My baby just can't wait to be born! That's probably it!" Peyton laughed once more, sounding very exaggerated.

Brooke decided to come out with it already.

"Julian told me that you guys almost got back together. Before he came here for the movie."

Peyton froze.

"What? No, we didn't. I was here in Tree Hill. I was waiting for Lucas. I wanted to be with Lucas," Peyton said, her face beginning to look contorted.

Brooke shook her head. "He said that while Lucas was away, you went to California. And that you told him you didn't love Lucas."

"What?! I would never say that! I've always loved Lucas, that's why I'm having his baby!" Peyton angrily.

She paused. "We're going to get married right away. That's how much I love Lucas," she said, glaring at Brooke.

"I'm tired now. You should go," Peyton said, looking at the ground.

Brooke got up and before she left the room, Peyton stopped her.

"I told you Julian was bad news," Peyton said quietly.

Brooke said nothing and left.


	4. Chapter 4

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Poppies Will Put Them To Sleep**

Peyton set the camcorder down. She knew this had to work.

She began talking about music and then her wonderful friends. She heard footsteps. Lucas was about to come in to check on her, like he does every day after he's in the garage for more than 2 hours. Now it was her chance.

"I just need one thing from you," she started and gave a most convincing performance.

She even acted completely shocked when Lucas walked in.

Lucas, of course, was taken aback. Not exactly the reaction Peyton had in mind. They argued.

He gave her an opening. "What's next?" he asked, exasperated.

"I want to get married right away," she said, pleading with her eyes.

He dismissed the idea. He took away her box of memories. He left her without so much as a comforting embrace.

Peyton's mind was racing. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen...

A dozen curse words ran through her head.

She hated when things didn't go according to plan.

Later on, that night, he came to her.

He asked her again, to marry him.

Her eyes brightened, and she happily complied.

'Good', she thought. 'I still have it...'

And then they kissed.


	5. Chapter 5

------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: A Horse of A Different Color**

After the baby shower, Peyton decided Haley had been acting...distant. In fact, when she had first broke the news to Haley about her condition, it seemed as though she didn't really care.

'Brooke...' Peyton thought, her blood boiling. She invited Haley over, since Lucas never let her leave the house.

'It really is true love,' she thought, feeling deliriously cheerful. Lucas wanted to make sure she'd have the baby, with no complications. She knew that she would but it was still fun to pretend.

She heard the doorbell. "Haley!" she exclaimed as she opened the door.

Haley smiled pertly.

They sat down.

"So...Haley..." Peyton let out a laugh. It suggested vengeance.

"Has Brooke said anything to you...about the baby"

"No....Why?" Haley was concerned with how Peyton was acting. It was very peculiar.

Peyton, in all her hormonal glory, felt that Haley wasn't being honest.

"Haley, whatever Brooke told you, about Julian and me...it was a lie," Peyton said.

Haley stood up straight. 'What is this about?'

"This baby..." Peyton laughed again, looking positively possessed.

"Lucas' baby...she doesn't deserve to be treated this way. She deserves more respect than this."

Haley's eyes were like saucers. 'What the.....?'

This eerily felt like her conversations with Carrie.

She didn't feel scared for herself. She found herself thinking about Lucas.

"Are you okay, Peyton?"

Peyton stood up like a bolt of lightening.

"What did she tell you?!" Peyton shrieked.

Haley got up slowly.

"She didn't say anything. Honestly. I have no idea what you are talking about. I think you need to lay down.... I better be going."

Haley grabbed her purse and left, her heart pounding.

Peyton sat there dumbfounded. She really didn't know anything.

She felt like a fool.


End file.
